Things I am not allowed to do with the Pokemon/Supernannya Team
1-20 1: Do not ask Loki and Stripes to perform magic tricks. 2: Never braid Polarfuchs' hair. * Kitsune gets jealous. 3: Keep Hinomaru away from Child's Play films. 4: It is wrong to call Minus a Pikachu. *The results will be Spanish swearing. *"MIERDA! HIJO DE PUTA! CABRÓN!" 5: For the love of god, do not leave Minus and Conker alone, with silly string * Both were covered in silly string. 6: Grace, Daddy's face is not a canvas 7: Axel Braun's Thor porn film is not to be introduced to Loki. 8: Graci and Joseph are not Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. 9: The Scary Maze Game is monitored. * Hinomaru (Destroyed the monitor with his psychic powers) 10: NEVER call Lolly cute or other similar words. 11: Don't call any members of the Tanner family the n word, obviously. * Jade had Bouncer use Ice Block on Dick Cox in CEObjection. (she didn't know the CEO was a bad guy other than that, but you still don't go around to black people and call them racist names.) 12: Keep Hinomaru FAR AWAY from Mantine Surfing. * He took off his shirt and danced, he fell. 13: Hinomaru, your psychic powers are not for: * Telling your foe's embarrasing secrets * Masturbating or getting sexually aroused * An excuse for eating everyone's food. 14: Samuel, Naru's name is not Alexander Pierce, and you cannot tell him to "wipe and start over" * How fucking stupid can you possibly get? 15: Do not lock Pytka and Mr. Assault in the same room just to see what happens. * The results will be angry Russian swearing, threatening to murder somebody and Mr. Assault covering his ears. 16: Greeting Hinomaru with "What's new Pussycat?" is only funny the first time. 17: It's also best not to lock Pytka and Stripes in a room together. * Stripes kept tickling Pytka's wings. 18: "Trust in Me (The Python's Song)" is not an appropriate lullaby to sing your small children to sleep. 19: None of JustinRPG's songs are allowed, ever. * Flames is creeped out by it, really creeped out by it. 20: If PLG members want to take your Pokémon, it is perfectly alright telling them to "fuck off" *Bridget suggested that we try out for a spot on the debate team since we disagreed with her opinions with PLG before she stormed away with a huff in defeat. 21-40 21: To the following guys: Pytka, Hinomaru, Minus, Stripes, basically any member of Ri Dae-Jung and Samuel's team, just because you're on a boat does not give you the right to sing I'm On a Boat by Lonely Island every single time we're on one. * Singing it in Russian doesn't hide it, Pytka.,... * "Ебать землю, я на лодке ублюдок!" Pytka * Neither does Seir or Spanish. * "A la mierda la tierra, estoy en un bote, hijo de puta!" Minus * "Fuck landið, ég er á bát, móður fucker!" Stripes 22: Never let Pytka watch any film with Samuel L. Jackson except The Avengers. * Motherfucker and the Russian word for it was thrown over 20 times that day. 23: Stop mentioning that Pytka is a dick, He already knows. 24: Conker, Pytka's arm-heads do not have brains, he only has one stomach as well. * Pytka spent the entire lunch period vomiting from overeating. 25: No attempts should be made to try and teach Pytka how to show good manners through Sesame Street. * The results will be Russian and English cussing. 26: The following songs are monitored. * If you were gay (“I keep telling you, I’m not gay!” - Pytka, “It’s hard to take you seriously with.....your midriff showing” - Mr. Assault, “Fuck you!” - Pytka) * Ms. New Bootie by Bubba Sparxxx (Pytka hates this song to bits) * Milkshake by Kelis * Mad World by Tears For Fears (Goddamn it, Florence! Pytka shot her CD player repeatedly much to her chagrin) * Crawling by Linkin Park * Swiggity Swag * It's Hip to Fuck Bees (“What da fuck is wrong with ya, man?” Rev) * Baby Shark 27: Don't try to get Grace to swear * This happened when her way of saying "frog" came out as "fuck" * Hinomaru was unhappy * Pytka was laughing hysterically. 28: Stop changing the bathroom signs. * Conker did this and Angel, Plus, Ginny, Minerva, and Sun ended up walking into the boy's showers. * Hinomaru was like "Hello ladies!" * The other three were less than happy. * Minus and Sibpal covered themselves with towels while Pytka used his wings. * Pytka was pissed. * Plus was like "Seeing your dicks were not on my agenda" * Sun and Angel were blushing. * Ginny was almost speechless. 29: I will not sell Pytka’s croptops because I think they are too small on him. * “That’s the function of a croptop!” * Sibpal says Pytka likes to look “fabulous” * Everyone just thinks he looks “gay” 30: Do not let Florence play video games unless if it's Wii Fit or Dance Dance Revolution. *And by Dance Dance Revolution, I mean the games that you control by using a four-arrow pad/stage. *Florence is very fitness-oriented, you know. 31: Making a parody of Stacy’s Mom called Kania’s Brother is not really that funny. * Kania finds it uncomfortable that her classmates talk about how “sexy” her brother is in human forme. * ”Kania’s brother has got it going on, Kania’s brother had got it going on” 32: The following things are monitored. * Godzilla (1998) (Pytka said the film “sucks ass”, He’s not wrong) * Poledancing (Hinomaru, no, you may not poledance in Lake Hoohaw) 33: If you want to watch the following movies/shows or play the following games, please let any trainer know first beforehand, *Cool World * Brokeback Mountain (Or as Pytka likes to call it “That gay cowboy movie”, It’s best you don’t show it to Pytka, or NEVER show it to him) * Family Guy *Mr. Meaty (Florence was turned off the moment she saw a bit of the show.) * South Park *Rick and Morty *Bob's Burgers *Monkeybone * JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (Peanut walked in when the main character peeked on his female mentor in the bath) *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Heavy Metal * Porn (Alessia and Bolt hated porn) *Meet the Feebles 34: Crucifixes do not ward off Ghost or Dark-type Pokémon *Neither does holy water. 35: Pytka’s middle name is NOT “Deadly Hot Russian Assassin” 36: Ri Dae-Jung’s Pokémon team name is not “The baddest motherfuckers to ever make up a Pokémon team” * Pytka thinks it’s an awesome name though. 37: I will not use the “dummy thicc” excuse to grope others, or ask them this. * One second thoughts, don’t grope Pytka, or his sister for that matter. * ”Excuse me?, I’m in perfect shape.” (Pytka) * Hinomaru doesn’t find it sexy, he finds it disturbing * So does Pytka. 38: Fetish art shouldn’t be shown to any Pokémon. * ”I wish some of these people would turn the fucking mature filter on DeviantArt for their fetish artwork” (Pytka) * He’s not wrong. * Pytka doesn’t find the vore fetish appealing, he also dislikes stuffing, probably due to the overeating incident. * Minus thinks tickle fetish art looks like torture art (It’s the screams) * Yaoi porn disturbs all of the guys. 39: If you want to wear the following costumes that involve heavy makeup or knives for Halloween, let your trainer know before hand. * Michael Myers (Pytka held an actual kitchen knife, scared Peanut, Butter and Jelly) * Kayako Saeki (Naoko, For fuck’s sake) 40: BME Pain Olympics should not be shown to ANYONE. * All the men grabbed their crotches. * Pytka went “And I thought the BDSM hardcore porn from Kovoska was fucked up” * Everyone turned to him. * ”They have women....fuck, I’m not gonna explain it, Figure it out, fuckers.” 41-60 41: Pokemon hentai and porn is strictly off-limits * ”I don’t think a Hydreigon’s dick would fit in a Sylveon” (Pytka) * ”Shut up Pytka!/Pytka, please don’t think this” (Xiaodi and Angel) * Both Hydreigon siblings and Angel are visibly disturbed by Hydreigon/Sylveon fetish porn. * Hinomaru is visibly disturbed by the fetish porn of the Eeveelutions. * Hinomaru has seen some shit * Minerva was disturbed by all this festish porn and hentai, including vore porn and she was seen in a fetal position in her bed * Pytka thought long and hard about himself after saying this. 42: Pokémon are not toys, remember that. * Minerva hates having her tail or ears grabbed * Pytka hates kids pulling on his wings. 43: The following vines are monitored, Please don’t act them out * This is why mom doesn’t fucking love you! (Mr. Assault to Pytka) * Can I please have a waffle? (Loki to Minus and Stripes) * You’re all going to hell, Goodbye! (Pytka and Sibpal to Mr. Assault) * Better Watch Out (Pytka, Sibpal and Soldat to Samuel) * Pastor “Why?” (Mr. Assault when Pytka got hired) * I wish I left on the street corner where you were standing, But you didn’t! (Ri Dae-Jung to Pytka) * I like boys! (Flames to Volt) * No one fucking asked you, bitch hands (Minus whenever Stripes speaks) * Pour Some Sugar on Me Dog (Pytka when he comes back with food) * I wanna be a cowboy! (Pytka in general) * Say kid backwards (Pytka to Xiaodi) * My Immortal Cat (Pytka and Hinomaru) * Lady Pulling Her Hand Away (Pytka to his male Bratva underlings) 44: I will not draw penises on the house. 45: Flower Bouquet is not allowed to get gigs at the following places. *The Otter Family houseboat *Playgrounds *Restaurants *Marie and Ri Dae-Jung’s cottage (Pytka almost fired a gun) 46: One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. * Pytka shouldn’t drink tequila. * He went around going “WHERE ARE YA, SIBPAL!”, ”Found ya, Sibpal” a la Red Dead Redemption 2. * He threw up at the end, gross. 47: Goat Simulator is monitored. *Sophie introduced her Pokemon to the game. Some liked it, others didn't. 48: Stanning K-pop idols is not an excuse for breaking things. 49: Summoning spirits is now monitored. *Seances *Ouija boards *Bloody Mary *Charlie Charlie 50: The following jokes are monitored: * "What do you call an Eeveelution that watches movies for only five cents? A Nickelodeon!" * "How can you tell if Bulbasaur's a true victor? It's number one!" * "What's black, white, and red all over? A furious Obstagoon!" 51: Don't yell "Call the Ghostbusters!" on Ghost-type Pokemon. 52: Tourette's Guy is monitored. *"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT TOTAL!" *"I'd kill myself too if my last name was COMBS!" *"BOB SAGET!" *"Motherfucker, you hit me in the dick!" *"Fuck you kid, you're a dick." (How Hinomaru, Pytka, Sibpal, and Minus feel about Samuel and Conker.) *"I don't have time for this Chicken Shit Bull Shit." *"I'd like to see you try to walk a mile IN MY SHIT!" *"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I SAID BACON AND EGGS!" (One morning, Stripes said that, and Loki replied to his brother that the team was out of bacon and eggs that day.) *"It sounds like Chewbacca taking a shit!" (LOL!) *"FUCK SALT!" *"I'll shove a can of Pringles up that preacher's ass." (Hinomaru about Bridget.) *"You can go to Jolly Pirate Donuts and take a 2-hour shit for all I care!" (Pytka to Faira.) *"You're 93 years old and don't know what ALF is?" *"UPDATE: Last night somebody broke in and stole over $500 worth of shit from my place! That's right, $500 worth of bullshit!" *"This is the second time I've been fucked by Dairy Queen." (Dairy Queen is now monitored.) *"I'm going to take a piss, and when I come back, I'm going to talk about The Mighty Duck movies." *"My ass could write a better song than these guys, with one cheek tied behind my balls!" (Lolly about most modern day music.) *"There's a whole lot of fucking going on in this room!" (Pytka and Hinomaru) *"Let me tell you about a porcupine's balls. They're small, and they don't give a shit!" *"I'm too pissed to give a shit!" 53: Comedy roasts are monitored. 54: Samuel, please learn to discipline Conker. * Conker keeps calling Pytka “Vanilla Asian”. * Pytka stomped on him repeatedly. 55: It’s Always Sunny in Philadephia is now monitored in the group. 56: Mocking someone’s deceased relative, adopted or biological because you hate that person is not funny. * Pytka beat the crap out of Conker for insulting his deceased “foster mother”, who he adopted his last name from. He sees his own father when he dies as fair game though. 61-80 61. Silent Night, Deadly Night is not an acceptable Christmas movie *Minerva the Glameow was traumatized, and she was too afraid to go near Santa Claus 62: Rev, Please stop trying to aggravate everyone, Pytka is stronger than you despite the type disadvantage. * “Who da’ fuck ya mad, Whit the fuck are ye doin, bawbag?” * “Speak fucking English!” * ”I am, ye cunt!” 81-100 Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics